Ilythiir
collapsed by Descent of the drow), Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee, Lolth (entry , grew to prominence by First Sundering and more by ), Vhaeraun (major until First Sundering) | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Ilythiir was a realm of the dark elves during the Dawn Ages and First Flowering (founded roughly ) before being destroyed after the Descent of the Drow following the Fourth Crown War. Geography Ilythiir was an expansionist country, that started in the southern jungles and spread throughout southern Faerûn during the Dawn Age. It experienced another period of expansion during the First Flowering, during which it spread across the areas later known as the Shaar and Forest of Amtar. Inhabitants Ilythiir was founded by dark elves. Its leadership consisted largely of dark elves. According to Ka'Narlist, this was due to a genetic dominance of the dark elves. If the same was a measure, the dark elves derived a claim for superiority from their trait. Slaves Ilythiir was a nation that institutionalized slavery. Known slaves included elves, wemics and minotaurs. After Syòrpiir, Eiellûr and Thearnytaar fell in the face of Ilythiir's strength, the moon and wild elves were enslaved. The aforementioned trait of the dark elves included their offsprings as dark elves in one-two generations. Furthermore, Ilythiir was a society in which results of the research topic "creation of life" were a source of pride and they did create specific creatures to serve them. Athamault was one such research facility. Notable Inhabitants ;Clan Sethomiir: was the ruling House of Ilythiir. Its fiendish patron was Wendonai. ;Clan Hune: was a clan of Ghaunadaur-followers. They aided the remnants of Miyeritar of House Aelryth. ;Ka'Narlist: leader of Atorrnash and first worshipper and consort of Lolth. Seemingly died in the First Sundering. Notable locations After the dark elves were banished from the sunlit realms after the Crown Wars, most of the remnants of the empire were razed by elves hoping to eradicate any presence of their evil cousins. The ruins of Ilythiir were the most sparse of all the ancient elf empires to survive into later ages. ;Athamault: or the "Iron Pit" was a fortress built during the Second Crown War near the Lake of Steam. It served as a research facility for spells and the alchemical creation of life. ;Citadel of Slime: was a cave, that functioned as a temple, and a site to conduct sacrificial rituals, to Ghaunadaur. ;Elder Orb of Ooze: was a subterranean temple to Ghaunadaur. Clan Hune built it to empower themselves but were killed by their god for some offense. ;Misty Vale: was strictly spoken not Ilythiir's territory. The Wild elves who helped Ilythiir during the Second Crown War were granted this land. ;Narathmault: or the "Dark Pit" was a fortress in Riildath, or Forest of Lethyr and Rawlinswood, built around . Organizations The drow, Ilythiir's descendants, intentionally ignore their forebears' history for it forced them to accept how much they did lose. However, there were organizations that did remember their roots: ;Church of Vhaeraun: The church of Vhaeraun's goal was to bring the drow back to power and take back what they'd lost. ;Fanatics of the Overflowing Pit: This was an order of crusaders dedicated to Ghaunadaur. It was presumed that they survived the fall of Ilythiir and continued to exist in some fashion in Llurth Dreier. History Dawn age The elves came to Toril via gates of the Fey, around . The dark elves were the members of the second immigrant wave and differed from the elves of the first immigration wave, aquatic elves, avariels and lytharis, in not wanting to lead tribal lives in forests. During that time, dragons were the hegemons of Toril. Non-dragon races’ treatment ran the entire gamut of cattle to glorified slaves. It wasn’t clear how they managed it but the Ilythiiri negotiated with dragons and founded the first elven state on Faerûn, Ilythiir, with the capitol of Atorrnash. Like all other elves during that time, the Ilythiiri didn’t have an idea that something like an elven pantheon existed. They picked up the faith of Vhaeraun as the major one and started had a successful expansionist policy with the church of Vhaeraun as the driving force behind it. Ilythiir enjoyed a high degree of safety from dragons. Ghaunadaur’s faith was a minor player but was considered the more attractive choice for those wizards who looked to life force as a power source. Eilistraee made it her duty to oppose the church of her brother, but had only a small following. In Ilythiir, religious affiliation wasn’t a factor that prevented one from climbing the social ladder as proven by Ka'Narlist, a follower of Ghaunadaur, who managed to advance to a position like one of the leaders of Attornash.Where he was respected and openly talked about his faith as well as about his disdain of the major faith to foreign diplomats whom he met for the first time. After accidentally destroying their own country and downsizing their population to less than hundred around , elves from Tintageer fled to Toril. These elves sent emissaries to Ilythiir around . These emissaries knew about Ghaunadaur from Ilythiir. That entity’s power was the basis for these elves to first bargain with, then killing, and then taking the red dragon Mahatnartorian’s territory for themselves. Around , the Dracorage mythal was created as a concerted effort of elves. This act, gradually weakened the hold of the dragons and eventually lead to the end of the Time of Dragons and with it to the start of the First Flowering. Around , Lolth’s attention was directed to Toril through the intrusion of Kethryllia into her Demonweb Pits. Ka'Narlist became her first worshipper and consort. First Flowering During the first millennium of the First Flowering, Ilythiir spread further to the south and to the east of the continent. Around the time of , Ilythiir's territory included the Shaar and the Forest of Amtar. During this time Ilythiir was on generally good terms with the newly founded elven nations, despite skirmishes with Orishaar that started around , which flared up and abated for about 7000 years. Around -18000DR, some Ilythiiri nobles discovered Ghaunadaur as a suitable patron for them. Other evil deities, Lolth among them, also made inroads into the nobility of that country. In a matter of centuries, Lolth's machinations successfully poisoned the previously good relationships between Ilythiir and the other nations. It went to the point, that the different elven subraces sought a means to get rid of dark elves. The idea didn't revolve around killing but the creation of a dark-elf free piece of land. Among those who were excluded from the project and from the result were dark elves on their side like worshippers of Eilistraee The exclusion heightened general resentments between dark elves and others. Around , the First Sundering to create the aforementioned dark elf-free land was cast, the continent was destroyed as collateral damage. Among this collateral damage was Atorrnash, Ilythiir's capitol. The casualties in lives were immense and it did also affect the religious landscape of Ilythiir. A large part of the church of Vhaeraun died. Conflict with the church of Eilistraee opened the path for Ghaunadaur and Lolth to become more popular. Around , three elven realms, Thearnytaar, Eiellûr and Syòrpiir made steps to unify themselves into a single nation. Ilythiir sabotaged these efforts by assassinating the three nations' leaders while simultaneously convincing each of the three nations of the culpability of another of the three. By , the three nations' relationships to each other deteriorated so far that they started the War of Three Leaves among themselves. The war ended around . By this point, the three came behind Ilythiir's involvement and started skirmishes against that nation alongside continuing to skirmish each other. Crown Wars The Crown Wars were a series of wars that led to the end to the elves' golden age. Second Crown War In , Miyeritar lost the First Crown War against Aryvandaar. This was Ilythiir's pretense to start the Second Crown War in , not because they had strong relationship with Miyeritar, their relationship was thin, but because that nation was the only other one with a meaningful proportion of dark elves. In their quest to destroy Aryvandaar's allies, Ilythiir destroyed Orishaar. That nation was an ally and major trade partner of Aryvandaar, which also lay physically the closest to Ilythiir. These successes took its own momentum and new wars like the Second Crown War were practically a foregone conclusion. After Orishaar fell, Ilythiir isolated and burned down Syòrpiir around . This usage of fire was considered so offensive by Thearnytaar and Eiellûr, that they decided to fight Ilythiir. They successfully stopped Ilythiir's onslaught on northern lands around . At around the same time, Aryvandaar started something, what Ilythiir's leadership believed to be a genocidal campaign against Ilythiir's citizens. In their plight, Geirildin Sethomiir, llythiir’s coronal, made a decision. He summoned Wendonai, a balor under Lolth’s employment, and bought power from the demon and with it from Lolth. It catapulted Lolth's church to importance in Ilythiir. The nation’s nobility followed their royalty’s example and bought power from other fiendish patrons. Around this time, the mind set and conduct of the Ilythiir became one that made the pretense to avenge Miyeritar sound less and less serious. Until the Fourth Crown War, apart from Lolth, Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee and Vhaeraun provided the dark elves similar help. These kind of actions led to the Ilythiiri to gain the nickname dhaerow. The arrangement with fiends proved itself successful. Ilythiir found itself attacked during the Sable Wars, (circa ). They faced an invading force from Eiellûr and Thearnytaar, in addition to a small amount of aid provided by Keltormir and Shantel Othreier, aiming to reform or conquer the dark elves before they destroyed any more realms. Over half the invading forces were wiped out by the dark elves' corrupt magic. By , Eiellûr was isolated and burned down like Syòrpiir. Ilythiir had help of who hoped to restore peace by appeasing the Ilythiiri. A similar fate befell Thearnytaar in and with it the Second Crown War ended. That forest country was occupied by dominated monsters and undeads. Keltomir got frightened of Ilythiir and prepared for an attack against it. The two nations skirmished along its southern and eastern borders in the following years. Fourth Crown War Around , resistance against Aryvandaar re-flared in Miyeritar. The scale wasn't clear but Ilythiir's factions sending aid to Miyeritar's in the form of weapons, intelligence and training wasn't unheard of. Eventually, Miyeritar was destroyed by the Dark Disaster, the suspected culprits were Aryvandaar (based on no evidence), or Miyeritar's high mages, as an accident to harness power for their resistance. Either way, Ilythiir blamed Aryvandaar and the Fourth Crown War was launched, circa . This new wave of hostilities saw the Ilythiiri openly using the corrupt powers granted them by their dark and evil gods, namely Lolth, Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee and Vhaeraun. During this war, Keltomir ceded land around and forced Aryvandaar and Ilythiir to face each other in over the Stone and Claw Campaign, it was the first time the two nations faced each other in a military campaign. Ilythiir attacked Shantel Othreier, by that point Aryvandaar's territory. Over half a decade by , Ilythiir destroyed large parts of Shantel Othreier's forests with fire, and by the entire nation. Miyeritar's survivors fought on Ilythiir's side, actually by this point in time, the claim dark elves were only found in Ilythiir wasn't inaccurate anymore. Still, elves asked the Seldarine for divine salvation. Elves' plea were answered by . Corellon's magic changed the dark elves into drow. Over the course of two months, weakness against sunlight and/or the efforts of the other elven nations drove them into the Underdark and Ilythiir ended. References Category:Countries Category:Former countries Category:Locations Category:Elven locations Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Ssri-tel-quessir civilizations